


pillow talk but it's more serious

by xylene



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Eddie Kaspbrak Lives, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Married Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, because he deserves that okay, was gonna be angsty but. i was sad and now it's happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 17:57:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21212744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xylene/pseuds/xylene
Summary: Eddie tilted his head to the side. "D'you want kids? Someday?"Now, you might be thinking, 'well, shit, didn't they discuss this Before getting hitched?'.No, reader, they didn't.-in which richie loves his husband and eddie won't stop talking about therapy





	pillow talk but it's more serious

**Author's Note:**

> i promise I'll add a title later im so sorry lmao

The question came at around eleven at night. Eddie had gone to bed an hour before Richie, mumbling about getting up early for work the next morning while planting a kiss on Richie's forehead. By the time Richie had thrown off his sweats and brushed his teeth, Eddie was asleep. Carefully, he'd slipped next to his husband and pressed a few kisses to his temple, muttering sweet nothings for no one but himself to hear. But Eddie was a light sleeper and was stirred awake when the bed had dipped under Richie's weight. In a sleepy haze, Eddie wrapped his arms around Richie and pressed his face in his t-shirt that had something stupid printed on it because Richie only wore dumb graphic tees. But that didn't mean Eddie didn't steal them.

There was silence for a good few moments before Eddie mumbled something into Richie's chest.

"What was that, Eds?" He asked, voice deep with fatigue. He pressed a few kisses into Eddie's hair because honestly, even after 3 years of being with Eddie, he couldn't get enough of the guy. Richie's been in love with Eddie since he was fucking 12 years old, so please, sue him for wanting to give him all the love he could.

Eddie tilted his head to the side. "D'you want kids? Someday?"

Now, you might be thinking, 'well, shit, didn't they discuss this Before getting hitched?'.

No, reader, they didn't.

Because for fucks sake, after all they'd been through, after all the shit, all the bullying, all the hate, all the repressed gay feelings Richie had bottled up and cried over, he finally got his hands on Eddie. Eddie had confessed to him just after getting stabbed by a child-eating alien fucking clown, so of course he dragged his ass all the way out of the sewers and out of that fucking House. And after weeks of recovery in a hospital- which, by the way, Richie had basically started living in - the two had finally acted on it and made it official. Then, about a year later Richie had proposed and they got married half a year after that. They weren't waiting for anything after all the bullshit Derry and fucking Pennywise put them through.

So no, they hadn't really discussed kids.

"Where's this coming from?" Richie asked, a little winded by the question.

Eddie pushed himself up on his elbow, leaning over Richie, his left hand on his husband's chest. Richie couldn't see him all too well on the count of it being so dark and the fact that he was blind without his glasses, but somehow through the blur he could make out Eddie's expression- apprehensive and anxious.

"'cause... I do. Not right now, but... maybe in a couple of years..." He muttered, rubbing his hand over Richie's chest soothingly. "So, y'know. How would you feel about that?"

Richie sighed, locking his fingers with Eddie's. He thought over his words for a minute.

"I don't know," he said, lifting their hands as a shrug. "I don't think I'd be... I don't know if I'd be a good dad, I guess. I mean, my parents were... fantastic. They were supportive, and- and loving as hell, and you'd think that would make me want to have kids right? Like you'd think that would make me think I'd be a good parent, but, Eds, I'm so... dysfunctional. I can barely even take care of myself, I - I wasn't... I wasn't in a good place before I reconnected with you guys. Don't get me wrong, I'm- I'm much better now, but. I'm not at that level of 'yeah, I can definitely take care of a vulnerable tiny human being who is completely dependent on me to survive' like- that's- that's scary... to me." He finished finding it a little hard to breathe, and whether that was from an oncoming anxiety attack or just from speaking so quickly and without relief, Richie was unsure.

Frowning, Eddie released his hand to stroke his cheek with his thumb, kissing him sweetly on the lips. Richie melted a little bit under the touch, and suddenly found it easier to breathe. "You should really see a therapist, baby," Eddie murmured against his husband's lips.

"Probably, yeah."

"'cause it sounds like the only thing holding you back is your mental health."

"Probably, yeah."

"'nd y'know that's really what therapists are for."

"Probably, yeah."

Eddie smacked Richie's shoulder. "Can you stop fucking saying that?" He complained. "I'm serious, man, you should see the one I used to go to, she was good. Helped me with the shit with my mom. And then with Myra."

"Wait, were you still married to her when you were discussing her with your therapist?"

Eddie nodded, dropping his head to Richie's chest. "Suggested I divorce her and cut her off altogether. Good plan, very good plan."

Richie hummed, rubbing his palm up and down Eddie's arm. It was really unfair how toned his arms were. They're middle-aged men for fuck's sake, how come Eddie got to be that attractive? Richie didn't care what his husband said, Bev lied to him all those years ago when she said he'd 'grow into his features'. What the fuck did that even mean anyway?

"Okay. So," Eddie started, his voice growing more tired as he spoke. "You see my old therapist, who I should probably keep seeing every so often because that's just good practice. And then, maybe- you'll be ready to have a kid?" He asked, glancing up at Richie.

"Yeah, Eds. In a few years." He smiled.

"Don't call me Eds, asshole."

"Why the fuck do you sound so annoyed, you KNOW that's how I say I love you, right?" 

"Why don't you just say it like a normal fucking person?" Eddie tried to sound irritated, but honestly? He was so fucking in love and the smile on his face gave it away. 

"Because fuck you, dickhole," He grinned.

Richie pulled Eddie back down when he tried to sit up, smothering him against his chest as he hugged him tight. Eddie removed his face from Richie's chest with a huff of faux annoyance.

"What about a dog?" He asked after a beat of silence.

"What, like that fucking hell hound we saw in the deceptive bitchass door?" Richie laughed.

"Ohhh, but you were so cute with it before it turned Kujo on us! And you fucking love dogs, when we were kids you'd drop everything to go pet one that passed by," he remembered fondly.

Richie hummed in thought.

"Alright, we'll get dog."

Eddie grinned and smooched Richie's cheek exaggeratedly. 

"But not a fucking pomeranian," he added quickly. "Fuck that so hard."

"Deal!"

**Author's Note:**

> this is really not my best work and it's almost completely unedited BUT  
the only reason im uploading this is because i wrote it all in one (1) session and that literally does not fucking happen SO TAKE IT


End file.
